


let me live out loud

by amorri10



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorri10/pseuds/amorri10
Summary: She wishes she could sleep. She hasn’t been able to since returning to the Sengoku Jidai nearly three days ago. Sleeping means dreaming and in dreams she’s transported back to the horror of those moments when she first realized she couldn’t return to Inuyasha, something that has been locked away deep inside of her for years rioting to the surface.





	let me live out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Completely told from Kagome's POV, she might seem a little...forward but I hope I've explained why well enough.

                                            The Feudal Era is eerie at night with its peculiar type of silence, or maybe spending three years in the hustle and bustle of Tokyo has made this place, once so familiar, unrecognizable to her. The moon is full tonight and Kagome releases a quiet huff of laughter at the realization that she hasn’t seen it this clearly in years. Clouds hang low in the night sky giving the sleeping village just an odd hint of surrealism. She wishes she could sleep. She hasn’t been able to since returning to the Sengoku Jidai nearly three days ago. Sleeping means dreaming and in dreams she’s transported back to the horror of those moments when she first realized she couldn’t return to Inuyasha, something that has been locked away deep inside of her for years rioting to the surface. The wind kicks up a notch, sharp and heavy and Kagome braces herself against the side of the well and closes her eyes.

  
“Kagome.” His claws brush softly against the top of her hand, but she keeps her head tilted up towards the sky. “You need to sleep.”

 

“You’re one to talk.”

  
                                                      There’s a small growl and then he’s invading her space, stepping in close so that they’re shoulder to shoulder. It’s familiar in a way that the place around her isn’t, perhaps because her body never quite forgot what it was like to have him standing so close she could lean into him if she wanted to. She nods down at the village. “How have they been?”

  
He knows who she means, crosses his arms over his chest a bit and if Kagome wants to ask him about the oddness of his withdrawal at that question she stuffs it down, because she’s still not quite sure how to talk to him just yet.

 

“Good. Shippo has his training, Miroku and Sango have their pups and I-“ He cuts himself off and shrugs. “They were fine.”

  
                                                       Kagome worries her lower lip between her teeth. He’d said “they” as if he didn’t count himself amongst their friends and her mouth is opening, forming words before her brain can catch up only for him to cut her off.

 

“What about you?” She still hasn’t looked at him, she can’t look at him, but she hears something off in his voice and whatever it is hurts her.

  
                                    A laugh startles out of her, but it’s not normal. It’s high pitched, ugly and out of the corner of her eye she sees his ear fold nearly flat in response.  
“It was fine. Everything was fine. I got to finish school—just like I wanted to. Got to spend so much time with—”

  
                                          The rest of her sentence is muffled by his haori, her face pressed flush against his chest, his buried in her hair. “It’s going to be fine.” He’s solid and warm against her cheek, and Kagome is surprised to realize she’s shaking when she lifts her hand to grab at the fire rat cloth. “Shippo’s fine. Kaede’s fine. Miroku and Sango are fine. You’re fine.”

  
                                   She presses her noise into him and breathes deeply, but her stomach still churns restlessly. “I just-I thought coming back here would fix it, would fix me. I can’t sleep without nightmares, my chest is always tight, I jump at loud noises, I-what’s wrong with me?” Her fingers have curled around his haori, tight and she instinctively tries to pull back, embarrassment a living thing, but his arms tighten around her. “I thought-I thought you might be dead and you’re not and I’m so glad, but there’s always another demon, there’s always another battle. You could-we could all still die.”

  
                    “We’re alive, Kagome.” She huffs and tries to turn her head back towards the village, but his hands shape her face and she reluctantly drags her eyes up to his face. He’s still so beautiful, but three years have done for him what she didn’t think possible. Gone are the bits of softness that appearing sixteen, even if he’d been far older, had given him. His hair shines almost as bright as the moon and his eyes are dark as he looks at her and full of questions. “Right now, right here, we’re alive.”

 

  
                          Kagome thinks about her family, none of them even born yet, so far from where she is. Thinks about the fact that they all know she’s dead in their time, that they’ll never see each other again and feels her nose burn with unshed tears. “Yeah, we’re alive.”

 

                        Inuyasha nods, gives her a smile that has one of his fangs dropping over his lower lip and she takes a deep breath. Returns his smile and watches his lashes drop a bit, feels his thumb brush across her lip softly. She can’t help responding to the call, rolls slowly to her toes and presses her lips to his-closed mouth, so he can easily turn away if he wants to. Instead, she feels one of his hands, larger than they used to be drop to her hip as the other tip toes slowly up to cup the back of her neck, keeping his mouth pressed against hers. “Cold,” he mumbles against her and she feels a smile trip across her face.

  
                    “It’s winter soon.” She reminds him. He’s warm though, his mouth soft and sweet against her, just like that first kiss. She shivers when he takes her open mouth as an invitation and slips his tongue inside, rasping it against her own. He growls deep in his throat and brings his hands to her shoulders, dragging them up and down her arms, warming her outside as she feels the heat building inside. Kagome twists her own hands in the fabric of his haori and revels in the fact that at least in this moment, they are alive, and he is finally, finally with her. She licks into his mouth and savors the way his hand moves up to her hair, twists softly and tugs her mouth away from his.

  
                        He mouths at her throat and she feels a low rumble in his throat as one of his hands finds its way to her breast. She laughs out loud when she feels the whisper of a curse against her neck and he mumbles an apology that doesn’t sound very sorry at all. “They feel so much better than I’d imagined.”

  
                        “They usually do, yeah,” she agrees, her breath is coming faster now and she can almost see it in the cold. She tugs at his haori until he gets the message, flipping them around and caging her against the well with his arms, before he pushes a hand under her shirt. “You’ve thought about my boobs?”

  
              His hand tugs at her bra until her breast slips free into his hand, heavy and pebbled from the cold. He circles a finger around her nipple and grins, wide and free when she can’t help the involuntary push of her hips towards his. “I don’t know what ‘boobs’ are, but I’ve thought about your breasts often enough.”

  
             Kagome gasps, a shuddering sound as she tilts her head back and closes her eyes. He gives a sound that’s half growl, half moan at the sight and works her other breast free as she arches her back.

“Before you left, Miroku said he didn’t know why I hadn’t fucked you yet, you know?” He pushes her breasts up and together as he talks, drops his mouth to hers when she moans a bit too loudly.

  
            “We’re fixing that tonight, right?” And maybe she can chalk their brazen words up to being separated for three years, for the desperate need to feel alive and with him again, but Kagome thinks that it’s more likely she’s just tired of pretending to not feel the things she does.

  
             He laughs and nuzzles into her neck. “Yeah, I am.” Another gust of wind shoots past the trees and Kagome is reminded of just where they are. It’s fitting really, to be at the place where it all started for them both, this strange old well. She thinks maybe they should move, maybe whatever they’re about to do with each other shouldn’t be done out in the wild open, but it feels right. She’s hesitant when she trips her fingers to the tie keeping his haori together, but his groan feeds her courage and by the time she’s gotten his kosode off, she’s brazen. Her lips dragging across his nipples make him shiver, her nails running over his stomach make him sigh. Kagome has known power, but she’s never felt as powerful as she does now.

  
                           It’s easy for her then, because she feels drunk on a special kind of magic, when she feels Inuyasha shove her skirt up her thighs, feels the soft whisper of his fingers- at the edge of her panties and her gasp is more arousal than surprise when her panties are suddenly just gone. He’s got two of his fingers in her before she can take her next breath and, as she braces herself on the side of the well she realizes he must have trimmed his claws. His other hands is pushing her shirt up, finally exposing her fully to the stars and Kagome nearly screams when his warm mouth covers one of her nipples. His chuckle is dark and muffled by her nipple in his mouth, and Kagome drags her eyes open to stare at the moon overhead as his fingers fuck into her ruthlessly.

  
                                   She’s shuddering, close but something is missing, and she remembers, almost distantly, Eri making a comment about the things her boyfriend could do with his mouth. Kagome pushes her hair into Inuyasha’s hair, marvels at the way the strands feel like soft silk against her fingers and tugs gently. Inuyasha grunts and lifts his mouth from her breast. The sight of him, kosode and haori off, hair mussed, eyes molten and mouth obscenely wet almost brings her to her knees, but she finds that well of courage and asks. “Will you put your mouth on me? Where your fingers are?”

 

                                 His reaction is gratifying. He slams his mouth on hers, wet and sloppy, two fingers still deep in her cunt and she smiles when she hears the whispered “Gods, yes.” Something about his reaction tells her this means a lot to him, that she’s given him something special and maybe she’ll think to ask about that later, but not right now. Definitely not right now. The fingers he pulls out of her are wet but she can’t find it in herself to be nervous when he looks at her like that, eyes low and heady before popping them in his mouth and sucking them clean. She licks her own lips and doesn’t flinch away when he puts his hands on her waist and sits her on the lip of the well, before dragging her arms to both sides and telling her to “hold on.”

  
               “Inuyasha.” Her voice is needy, urgent and it makes him grin. He’s kneeling between her legs soon enough, hand reaching up to fondle a breast, mouth slicking up two of his fingers before he slides them back into her cunt and she can feel her walls clench down hard on him. She forces her mind to think about other things, doesn’t want this to be over too fast.

  
                    “Stop thinking, Kagome,” he says against her stomach and Kagome forces her eyes open to see his shoulders settle between her splayed open thighs. Kagome can’t help a laugh at what she imagines she looks like right now, perched on the side of the Bone Eater’s Well, skirt rucked up to expose her to Inuyasha’s waiting mouth, shirt pushed up and bra pulled down, baring her breasts with their hardened nipples to the wind, arms spread out and hands holding on to the sides of the well for dear life. She doesn’t imagine this is what they were thinking of when they built the well.

  
                            She imagines herself as an offering to some wild god, and Inuyasha surely fits the bill, and is just as turned on by that thought as she is by the feel of his warm breath moving across her curls. His first lick is soft, sweet and matches the slowed pulse of his fingers inside of her and Kagome relaxes into wood of the well as much as she dares. Inuyasha stays slow, languid, until her breath is slow and deep and then suddenly his tongue is wide and flat on her clit and Kagome’s hips jerk upward of their own volition, rolling into his face and she never would have imagined that this is when Inuyasha would listen without question, but he drags his fingers from her count, wraps his arms around her thighs to hold her steady and fucks her with his tongue.

                     His grip on her thighs holds her open for him, as if she’s a feast and he’s a starving man, and he nips at her lower lips, sucks her clit in sharp and fast until her nails are leaving marks in the wood under her hands. “Please, Inuyasha.” and she’s begging now, pushing herself up so that she can see the glint of his silver head between her thighs, shining in the moonlight in stark contrast to her own dark curls. The sight makes her thighs shake and Inuyasha knows she’s close. His tongue movements are quick, furious flicks now, focused solely on that small bundle of nerves and flicks his eyes open and up to meet hers and she’s gone. She feels her cunt clench down viciously on nothing, her body tense right before release rolls through her and she quakes, almost falls off the wall because she can’t control her own muscles right now. She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this alive.

  
                   When she’s come down from her high, it’s to find herself laying on Inuyasha’s abandoned haori and she doesn’t want him to feel left out, so she drags him over her, lets him bury his face in her hair as he rubs himself off on the soft flesh of her stomach, and there’s a rush of triumph in her veins when she feels him come, warm and sticky against her. After, he drags the fire rat across her stomach and mumbles, “self-cleaning,” when she looks a bit disgusted and they dress and walk back to the village.

 

                   He sees her safely to Kaede’s hut, makes sure she walks in and she hears a soft thump as his feet land on the roof above her and for the first time in days Kagome sleeps, because she knows that together, they can face anything.


End file.
